WWII Alfred's Revenge
by BoilingHeart
Summary: Since WWII started, Japan and America's love was seperated with bloodshed. When Japan's boss gives the orders to bomb Pearl Harbor, America is left with heart break. Gender Bender: Japan is a female in this fanfic to create a little more drama. This is my first fanfic to be published, I hope you enjoy


**World War II**

**America x Japan**

**Heads Up! In this story, Japan is a female. So instead of Kiku Honda, it is Sakura Honda. This is told from Sakura's POV. My first fan fiction, hope you enjoy!**

I have truly lost it. This war, is tearing us apart. What am I doing? I am attacking and seizing territory from my older brother Wang Yao. All for what? Because my boss said so. I hate this. Now, before the war, I was happy. I was with Alfred. He may be obnoxious, but I love him. I truly do. But since the moment I looked upon Ludwing's face, and saw the look in his eyes, I knew right then and there, that there would be no happy ending. I hadn't seen that look on man's face since the last war.  
Now, I am very powerful. I have control over land that belonged to others. I should be happy. Or should I?  
Alfred and I are separated on different sides. The Axis, and the Allies. I now fight against him. But now that the war has taken such a vile turn, I have to resort to a last minute decision.  
Ludwing is becoming very powerful very fast. I fear that he may even achieve his goal: world domination. He is really going for it; he even had the guts to attack the USSR.  
This war must end. Now.  
Alfred has been trying to stay out of the war. Staying neutral. But he has great power. I need his help. But being on the side of the Axis, I cannot just straight up and ask him for help. That would be pathetic and violate all trust I have with Ludwing and Feliciano. But the war is tearing everyone apart.  
A sacrifice must be made.

I awoke one morning in December with an awful idea. It hurt just to even think about it, or to even accept the fact that I had thought of such things. Alfred was staying out of the war, but we need him in the war. I need him. But nothing is really getting his attention. No one has even made a move on his country. Not a single attack.  
But an attack is all he needs to get in.  
Tears began to fall down my cheeks, and I quickly brushed them away, not wanting anyone to notice them. I must do whatever I can to end this. We need him. And I know how to get him in.  
Bombs.

I couldn't stop the tears from streaming across my cheeks as I began the final preparations for my next actions. My stomach ached badly, and I knew not of what had caused this pain, but I dismissed it quickly.  
My only wish is to bring everyone together again. I may be tainted as well, for I have claimed territories of China and Korea. I have done awful things to people I know. It hurts me to watch them in pain. I get this strange feeling in my chest, and I cannot express any emotion in public.  
December 7, 1941. The date I dreaded. My people prepared the planes quickly, and I got on one of them. Their destination was for Pearl Harbor. As I climbed into the plane, my heart ached.  
As soon as the plane took off, I braced myself for an act that was tainted, unwanted, unforgivable. After a while, we reached the destination. I stood up from my seat, forcing my tears back. I gave the command to release the bombs.  
I looked down from the plane's window, and watched the horror I have began. There was a lump in my throat, and again, my stomach ached badly. I forced my tears back, and I watched as the wretched bombs exploded upon impact, when I suddenly wondered, What if Alfred was around that area?  
I pushed the thought out of my mind, hoping I didn't cause that much harm to him. It was still an unforgivable act.  
I watched the black smoke rise from the ground, tainting the air around, like a mud stain on a beautiful painting. I stained a canvas. I have tainted such beauty. I have hurt the one I loved.  
I bet he hates me now.

As the planes returned home, I spoke without thinking.  
"I fear we may have only awakened the sleeping giant."  
But it was true. This was a sacrifice to be made. This would bring him into the war. This was the act that would end the war. I just don't want to see anyone suffer anymore.

After a while, I decided to take walk at a lovely area in my home. Suddenly, I heard a strange sound. It was out of the norm. My stomach ached, and when I defined the direction of which the sound came from, I looked to that direction. It was in the skies.  
I saw a plane so massive, likes of which I have never seen before. The giants that flew above sounded like thunder. They were the living spit of death itself. And as I watched, almost as if a slow motion effect, the devilish bombs that fell from the planes and down upon my city. I watched them fall in horror. Instinctively, I ran towards it, without thinking, as if I would be able to catch it, to prevent the impact.  
But as it neared to the ground, I stopped in my tracks, and closed my eyes. I did not want to witness the horror my people, my country would face. My stomach ached, and as the bombs landed on the ground, I shed a tear.  
And then there was the explosion.

I was thrown back from the force of the explosion. I opened my eyes in a shock and saw for a split second the blackened air, the fire, the tainted ground. I was no longer on the ground. I felt my body turn as the force of the explosion pushed me back. I fell on the ground and slid a few feet from my original position, feeling the pain of each scrape upon my body.  
My stomach ached even more now, to the point where it was unbearable, and I looked up at the planes as they spat bombs upon the land of which I live. From one plane, thought, it looks like someone had abandoned ship, for the figure was falling from a plane with a parachute.  
I heard the bombs land from the distance, and I collapsed to my knees, feeling the aching pain, like someone had just stabbed me repeatedly.  
I coughed blood out and stained my already tattered white uniform. I hugged my aching stomach, and looked up at the sky once more.  
The figure with the parachute was now closer than before. I can make out his features. Blonde, blue eyes, light skin, and he wore a brown jacket with tan uniform.  
It was Alfred. And was heading in my direction.  
I felt a lump in my throat begin to grow, and I struggled to my feet. I managed to stand on my own, and I wielded my samurai sword that I always have with me.  
I didn't want to hurt him. But as soon as he touched the ground, he immediately released the parachute and ran towards me, with a very serious look. I never seen such anger in his eyes, or let alone, anyone's eyes. I wish I could go back in time in this one moment, just to see his cheerful smile once more.  
He pulled something from his pocket and ran towards me. I held up my sword in a defensive position, ready to try and defend myself from whatever attack he had in store. He was now only ten feet away when he aimed the silver item at me. I gun.  
I watched as the anger in his eyes turned to sadness and despair in a split second. And then he pulled the trigger.

I may have been struck weak, but one thing I know about these swords, is when held the right way, it can split a bullet. And sure enough, it did.  
But that didn't stop him from firing again, as he still ran towards me. The bullet didn't really make direct contact with me, but I felt the hot bullet brush past my cheek, cutting through the tender flesh upon my face. I felt the blood trickle down my cheek, and down to my neck.  
I ran towards him, my sword in hand, and the gun in his. I don't want to hurt him, so using the sword, I thrust it towards the gun in his hand and trying to throw it out of his hand. I cut some of his fingers, and I watched as his blood flowed from his fingers down to the ground and the end of his sleeve.  
He ignored the minor wound, and I raised my sword to try and prevent anything from harming my body. My stomach ached very bad, like something was eating me up in the inside.  
His free hand grasped a hold of my hand that wield the sword. I felt the gentle tender skin that was familiar to me from the time when he would hold my hand. Those times when he had said he loved me.  
I pulled away, struggling to resist his firm grip, but when I couldn't seem to deter his hand, I swept my foot behind his knee, causing him to lose balance. But instead of letting go of my hand as he fell, he only tightened his grip, pulling me down as he fell.  
He collapsed slowly to the ground, struggling to regain balance before he had fallen completely, but as his grip tightened around my hand, it began to hurt. It felt as though he were cutting off the circulation. Reluctantly, I dropped the sword and fell the ground. I struggled to get up quickly, and I heard the raging, thunderous bombs go off over and over again, and I felt the pain of it upon myself.  
I struggled to get up, even though I felt excruciating pain from all over. I looked up and saw Alfred was already almost to his feet, with only a few bruises to account for, while I was a collapsing mess.  
I strained to reach for my sword. I didn't like fighting at all. I felt an unwanted tear fall down my face, and as I was just a thread away from taking a hold of my sword, I heard a shot fire. And that's when I felt the bullet enter my stomach.

I froze. I felt the bullet pierce through my flesh, cutting through the muscle of my abdomen, causing a sharp pain as it traveled through me. Everything seemed to slow down. I slowly dropped my hand, and brought it towards my wound. I touched the area that cause most pain, and brought my hand towards my face, and saw only bloodstained fingers.  
I collapsed until I was lying on the floor. I heard the bombs go off some more, although the sounds of the screams and explosions were muffled.  
I looked up at Alfred. He had tears flowing down his cheeks. He dropped his gun, and collapsed to his knees beside me.  
"Why?" I heard him ask. "Why did you do this to me Sakura? I thought you loved me! You went and attacked me for no reason! What did I do to you, huh?"  
I strained to speak, but the lump in my throat made it impossible. Instead, I cough out blood once more.  
"I didn't… want… to hurt you…" I heard him say, sobbing softly. "Why do you hate me now? Why? Look around! You see this? You… made… me.. do this!"  
I strained my eyes to stay open. I felt pain everywhere. Yet the pain was beginning to feel more… distant. My hearing was impaired, and I felt cold. I felt a sharp feeling in my wound. I heard Alfred say some other stuff, but I couldn't make it out.  
I strained to speak once more.  
"D-dozo…" I choked out.  
He looked up at me with a painful look in his eyes. 'W-what?" he said.  
I coughed once more, feeling suddenly sleepy.  
"Dozo… sumimasen…" I said.  
(Dozo sumimasen means "I'm sorry" in Japanese)  
His lip quivered a little, and he brushed his tears away from his eyes and stood up, with a despairing look on his eyes.  
"I… I… d-don't believe you." he said.  
He turned and walked away, and I could no longer focus on anything else. I disappeared in the distance. I heard the muffled sounds of explosions and screams.  
The excruciating pain was very distant now. I felt like I was no longer me, but someone else, watching me.  
The last thing I remember is someone very faintly calling out my name, repeatedly.  
"Sakura! Sakura! Don't go to sleep! Wake up! Get up! Sakura!"  
And then everything turned black.

When I awoke again, I was in a bright room, in a bed. I woke up startled, my heart beating fast. I had got up so fast, that I got a head ache.  
"Calm down Sakura! You're safe here." said a familiar voice.  
I looked around frantically, and saw that it was Feliciano. He was here with Elizabeta, another one of our allies.  
I lay back down, and rested my hand upon my stomach, where I felt beneath the hospital clothing a thick layer of bandages. I touched my cheek, where Alfred's bullet had sliced through, and felt that it was bandaged as well. My body ached badly.  
"You're very tense, Sakura," Elizabeta said. "Try relaxing a bit."  
"W-what happened?" I asked in a hoarse voice.  
"I heard the bombs go off at your place and I rushed over here to see if you were okay!" Feliciano said. "Then I found you in a scary pool of blood, and called for help. I was afraid you weren't going to make it, so I was very nervous.'  
"Arigato, Feliciano. That was very kind of you, and I am truly grateful. I probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, huh?" I replied. That's when I began coughing repeatedly, and I reached for my stomach once more. It still hurt, but it wasn't the same kind of pain I was feeling before.  
Something was off, but I couldn't really define it.  
"H-how long was I out?" I ask.  
"About a week," Elizabeta responded.  
I sat up, holding my wound, as if to keep it in place.  
"Feliciano, do you mind if you leave the room for a moment? I want to speak with Sakura alone for a moment," Hungary said.  
"Ve? Okay!" Feliciano said obediently, and left the room.  
"What's wrong?" I ask.  
"I have to tell you what happened to you. I noticed you have been paying a lot of attention to your wound." she said.  
"Yeah, what of it?" I ask.  
"This is going to be really hard for me to break this to you, so I-"  
"Just tell me please! You can never hide from the truth forever, so just please tell me!" I interrupt.  
She swallowed, and I noticed she had a strange look in her eyes. She took my hand in hers.  
"You had a… miscarriage." she says.  
I blinked. "A… what?"  
I don't believe it. This couldn't be possible, could it? It was just that one time, me and Alfred, but is this true? Is this even reality anymore? Or am I living in some demented nightmare?  
"W-what do you mean by 'miscarriage'?" I ask.  
She swallowed hard, and I saw sympathy in her eyes.  
"I mean, you were… pregnant, but you… had a miscarriage." She said finally.  
I heard the heart rate monitor go up. What? I didn't even know I was pregnant! I thought to myself.  
I felt light headed. So is that the pain I was feeling before? Is this the empty feeling I was getting?  
Tears started streaming across my face uncontrollably. I couldn't stop. I have never, ever, lost control of my emotions like this. My lips quivered.  
"I… I didn't even know… that I was…" I began, but I trailed off.  
I brought my hands to my face, and tried to maintain control of my mournful sobs, but that only made it worse.  
"The bullet…" I said.  
"Yes. That was it," she said, answering the question that I was about to ask.

After WWII, I entered a depression. I was no longer with the man I love, my best friend, Heracles probably hates me after Ludwing invaded his country, my siblings will probably never forgive me and my actions, and worst of all, I am departed from a child that I didn't even know existed.  
I can't get rid of this empty feeling inside my chest. I feel a great sadness that I will probably never recover from. I may have the remaining of the Axis, but as of now, I am alone.  
I am separated, lost in some world of my own. Everything I see now is bland. The music has lost its rhythm, the flowers have lost its color, the poetry has lost its meaning, sky has lost its clouds. I dress now in all black, mourning the loss of my once great life. I live only to see sadness.  
But I want everyone else to be happy, even if I cannot. The smile on Alfred's face has returned, and the strength in Wang Yao has returned too. Everyone is getting better, little by little.  
And yet I lie under the Kotatsu table at my home and only mourn of the great life I could've had.


End file.
